luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
*Void |relatives = * Angels |occupation(s) = *Sovereign of Heaven *Impersonating Charlotte Richards (formerly) |seasons = *One *Two *Three *Four |first_appearance = }}Gods are nigh-omnipotent celestial beings of extreme age who are responsible for the creation of the universe and all of its contents. They are the only beings that stand above angels. There are only two known gods, God and Goddess. History God and Goddess were two gods who fell in love with each other. According to Lucifer, them having sex caused the creation of the universe. They had many children together, whom they called angels. For them to happily dwell, the two celestials also created an eternal realm, which would later be known as Heaven. Many years later, God started focusing on a new project, humanity. God's project caused Mom to be become distant and they both neglected their family. Mom despised humans and wished for their undoing. Feeling neglected, Lucifer acted out and rebelled. Angered by Lucifer's rebellion, God wanted to destroy him, but Mom convinced him to banish Lucifer to Hell instead. Several thousands of years later, Mom's hatred for humans grew even more. She caused floods and plagues because she was angry. For that reason, God cast Mom into Hell, as well as appointing Lucifer as her warden. Since from Lucifer's perspective his mother remained indifferent when God cast him out, so did the angel when his mother was banished and assigned Mazikeen to torture her. Fast-forwarding thousands of years in the future, Mom was able to use her extremely limited strength to escape Hell and enter the quotidian universe. There, she ventured to Earth, where she took possession of the various deceased bodies. After three days, she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards. Lucifer eventually used the Flaming Sword to send Mom into a void to create a new universe for herself, something she consented to rather than allow a war that would kill many of her children. Powers Originally, both God and Goddess shared the following powers: *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Gods are more powerful than all other species. They can easily destroy any angel or demon, even the most powerful ones, such as Lucifer or Amenadiel. **'Extreme strength': Gods possess enormous levels of physical strength, surpassing all other species. **'Invulnerability': Gods are invulnerable to anything lower than them. **'Immortality': Gods live forever and cannot be killed by most means. **'Resurrection': Gods can resurrect the dead. God was able to resurrect Lucifer following his brief death at the hands of Malcolm Graham. Goddess, after regaining a great deal of her power was able to resurrect her deceased vessel Charlotte Richards as she left for a void. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Gods possess nearly an infinite amount of knowledge, being aware of nearly everything that happens. Goddess has lost most of her powers, however, she still possesses the following abilities: *'Cosmic Awareness': While she no longer possesses nigh-omniscience, her knowledge from her many years remains intact. *'Vessel possession': Goddess can possess bodies of recently deceased humans to interact with beings on Earth. *'Superhuman strength': Although lower than her original level, Goddess seems to have regained a portion of her superhuman strength. She was able to easily fight off a robber and send him flying into a wall. Later she was able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air and throw Lucifer into a car. Weaknesses * Other Gods: Gods are vulnerable and can be killed by each other. * Azrael's blade: Azrael's blade is able to wipe a god from existence. However, it is unclear if a god must be weakened for the blade to work. In her weakened state, Goddess has additional weaknesses: * Angels: Angels are more powerful than her and can injure her. * Demons: Demons can torture her, however their ability to torture her are limited when she has no physical form. Family es: Dioses fr: Dieux et Déesses Category:Species Category:Gods